Rainy Sunday
by The Story I Didn't Know
Summary: Poor and homeless Kagome is coerced into marrying the wealthy Takahashi heir. But she discovers her husband's dark past, one that he swore he would keep hidden forever. But what is his true reason for marrying Kagome?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters mentioned in this story, unless otherwise specified. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainy Sunday<strong>

Prologue

* * *

><p>Three Years Ago<p>

_He was angry at her for everything she did. Even more than that, he was angry at what he had asked of her. If he could take it back and have the old Kikyou again, he would have done it. But life didn't work that way, I'm sure you know. He had made a mistake, except this time he couldn't fix it. And now, as she stood before him looking like the time they first met, his heart began to clench inside his chest. _

_She was wearing the modest white dress he had gotten her one year for her birthday. Recently she had changed so much, that he forgot this part of her even existed. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever see the dress again. Her hair was let down, unlike how she usually tied it up in a low ponytail. Her small delicate hand reached out for him, but he made no move. Instead, he saw the sadness in her eyes again. The same sadness he saw when he asked her to do the unthinkable. _

_The same sadness he saw when he asked her to kill their unborn child. _

_Kikyou's fingers brushed gently against his cheek, making him wonder what she was up to this time. In the past three weeks, after the abortion, she had changed into someone he wasn't familiar with. She began accepting money for sexual favors, sleeping with random men at the company, fucking them in any empty room she could find, not caring if they were caught in the act. _

_But today she was different again. _

_She was smiling at him, but it did not reach her cold grey eyes. Inuyasha wanted her to go back to the kind, gentle Kikyou he fell in love with. He wanted to make it up to her… but how could he after ruthlessly demanding that she have their child killed? He lost the right to keep her at his side, to get angry at her behaviour even—but he was still mad. Inuyasha had caused all of it. He needed to apologize, but the words caught in his throat. He was losing her fast, but at this point even as she stood before him looking more serene than ever, he couldn't seem to grab hold of her. _

"_I want to put an end to this, Inuyasha." Her voice even seemed foreign to him. "But every time I look at you, I want you to feel the same way I felt. I want you to know the sadness, disappointment, and betrayal you cast upon me." He couldn't bring himself to maintain eye contact, turning his head and glancing at the tiled floors. Why couldn't he speak at the most crucial times? All he needed to say was that he still loved her, and that he wanted to die for losing their baby._

_While looking at the floors, he saw that Kikyou was wearing the pink ballerina flats he had given her the previous Christmas. She stepped back, making him looking up at her again. Suddenly, she spun in circles around the room, her hair floating gently in the air and her dress twirling around her. She stopped, facing him. _

"_Kikyou—"_

"_I know the best way to make it happen, to make you suffer." She took a few steps back, throwing the balcony doors wide open behind her. The sunlight spilled into the room, illuminating her features and making her look like an angel, despite the current situation. His heart sped up in a panic, wanting to get her away from the doors but he couldn't seem to move. Instead, he merely watched her as if she had cast a spell on him. _

_Kikyou hoisted herself onto the banister of the balcony, swinging her legs back and forth as her lips curled up into a sinister smile. "You'll remember me, right? I'll make sure that you'll never forget me, even on your deathbed. I will make sure that no woman will ever love you again, especially when they find out what you've done to me." It was only then that Inuyasha summoned up the courage to move. He ran forward as if his life depended on it, his hand reaching out to catch hers. Kikyou leaned back, seeming to fall in slow motion. Inuyasha's cry of protest rung out through the empty townhouse, bouncing off the walls and echoing in the cool afternoon sky. _

_As she fell out of his reach, Inuyasha leaned over the banister and watched as the woman he loved plummeted to her death. He saw her body sprawled across the pavement twenty stores below. It seemed like he was incapable of seeing anything else. He could see the splattered stain of her blood on the concrete. Upon reaching the main level, he could see that the smile never left her face. The dress he bought her was torn at one side, stained with crimson blood. But even more so, in his mind he could still see her falling. Her fingers just a few inches out of his reach. He could see her lips moving, whispering four simple words that would change his life forever. Kikyou was right: he would never forget._

"_I loved you, Inuyasha."_

__

* * *

><p><p>

Present Day

Golden eyes shot open. Bringing a hand up to his face, he realized that his eyes were wet. His chest was heaving as he struggled to regain his calm. He looked around the room and realized it was dark; he had slept the entire day. The grand doors of his bedroom swung open, revealing a young, dark-haired man dressed in an elegant suit.

"Inuyasha, what is it? I heard you scream." The silver-haired hanyou looked away, ashamed that he still had to have Miroku rush into his bedroom at night to comfort him after a bad dream. Miroku never said much during nights like these; most of the time he just sat there until Inuyasha managed to calm down. If it had been anyone else to barge into his room, Inuyasha probably would have hired a hit-man. The only one he trusted with his secret was Miroku, his childhood best friend. Anyone else who found out would have to be silenced. No one was to know the real reason why Kikyou died.

Absolutely no one.


End file.
